A common occurrence of bad breath is often experienced when one awakes from sleeping. The source of this bad breath is bacteria and other germs that grow and form in the mouth overnight.
In the morning, the person will brush his or her teeth and often use a disinfecting mouthwash. Most people find that a good brushing or flossing of the teeth right before going to bed further helps reduce this problem.
For others, the occurrence of morning breath happens regardless of the efforts to reduce it before one goes to sleep. For those people a more proactive measure to reduce germs build up in the mouth is needed.
For most people, good dental hygiene before going to bed and upon waking up reduces the problem, but does not eliminate it. For the majority of people a device that works overnight, fighting germ build up in the mouth would be very beneficial.
A secondary issue is that when traveling it is often inconvenient to brush or floss one's teeth. This is particularly true in long air flights. In these circumstances the travelling passenger has little opportunity to brush his teeth or use a mouthwash. In these cases, travelers often rely on chewing gum or breath mints to mask the problem. Ideally a solution is needed that doesn't just cover up the odor, but in fact eliminates the source of the odor, the germs in the mouth.
One objective of the present invention is to provide a device suitable for wearing comfortably while sleeping.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a way in which an antibacterial paste or cream can be slowly distributed in the area of the teeth, gums and mouth to fight germ build-up over as much as eight to ten hours.
These and other objectives are achieved by the device of the present invention as described as follows.